This invention relates to a data processing apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus adapted also for processing vector instructions in which vectors representing the locations of data are used as operands.
In the case where a general purpose data processing apparatus processes such vector instructions as representing the locations of data, it is usually difficult to process the vector instructions at high speed. Conventionally, there has been used a processor for exclusively processing vector instructions. However, there is today a demand for a general purpose data processing apparatus adapted also for processing vector instructions at satisfactorily high speed.
The use of a processor for exclusively processing vector instructions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,516 to D. N. Senzig entitled "Vector Arithmetic Multiprocessor Computing System", Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 1411/72 entitled "High-speed Fourier Transform Data Processing Apparatus" (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 52,332 filed on July 6, 1970 now abandoned), and Japanese Patent Publication No. 23704/77 entitled "Program Stored Computer Having Memory Buffer Device" (corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 177,564 filed on Sept. 2, 1971 now abandoned).